


The Mad King's Play Thing.

by xXPsychoticXx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Daddy Kink, Dom Gavin, Dom Geoff, Dom Jack, Dom Michael, Dom Ryan, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Female Reader, Flirting, Group Sex, I'm new here, I'm sorry I'm a submissive piece of trash Dx, Mad King, Mad King Ryan, Main coupling Ryan/Reader, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ryan is my life, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Submission, please enjoy, sir, sub Reader, tags are weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXPsychoticXx/pseuds/xXPsychoticXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a new employee at the Achievement Hunter/Rooster Teeth and it seems you have created a lot of tension over at the office, especially between you and the oh so intimidating, Mad King Ryan. (More characters introduced eventually, If I have time and the effort.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad King's Play Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so yeah hi. My first fic on here and I'm proud of it. I am a piece of trash I know, so enjoy Ryan in all his dominant glory.
> 
> (Name) = Insert your name.

_I never imagined that it would happen. I dreamed, since the day I discovered Rooster Teeth and Achievement Hunter, the day my whole world got turned around as I found a goal. A goal that that would ultimately make the pain of the first years of my crappy life worth every bump and scrape I endured… I NEEDED to work there. I didn’t care which department, or who I’d have to work with. I had skills in animation, video editing and I even had vast artistic skills ranging from drawing all the way to prop making or costume design. Oh. And of course, gaming was a huge part of my life. I’d always been a geek, or a dork whichever term you think is correct. And gladly I had been born into a generation where that wasn’t a bad thing anymore. Where gaming was a part of life for most people, creating flourishing You Tubers, and helping company’s broadcast their creations to the world. Thankfully this helped Rooster Teeth’s creation and helped me discover them. I love everything they produce, from the dumb little live action shorts, Podcasts, animations and all the way to Achievement Hunters gaming antics. Each and every employee you see are hardworking, but fun. And nothing but comedy is created from their everyday interactions. I needed something like that in my life, in place of the constant doubt, stress and anxiety. I wanted to get out there, show that this geeky girl had talent, had humor but most of all can make a good life for herself. You see, I never did well with...well most things in my life. Don’t get me wrong I’m of slightly higher than average intelligence, but mostly creative and I work hard when I’m happy with what I’m doing, and that I’m confident in what I’m doing. However, especially through my education I was unstable. I was always very emotional, got stressed, hurt and discouraged very easily. Plus I never had any confidence, in myself or my skills. I will admit, I wasn’t terribly bad with people, I had social anxiety and suppressed it well and I had good friends, but all these things when bundled together made life hard for me. I never knew what I’d be good at or what I wanted to do with my life. Until the day I discovered I loved the idea of making movies, and silly little things that will make people happy. So I had to find something much like that, but also a place where I could make a charitable difference in the world with my (if only a little) influence. And to my surprise I found just that. Rooster Teeth. A company who prided themselves on their comedic content, and all the things they made but also did things to help others with their influence. And of course a place which contained a bright and individual array of characters who all made me smile from behind my laptop screen. As stupid as that may sound. But anyway, the short story is, I finished college after few years of jumping around subjects and applied for a job there. From then on I started to create animated shorts on YouTube which got a fair amount of recognition as well as my newly discovered talent for voice acting due to my animations needing multiple voices, I even did a few Minecraft and GTA V videos alone, and with a few friends on occasion to see if the life of an Achievement Hunter would fit, and I really did enjoy it. And one day…I got accepted, I was to work in Achievement Hunter but also help out in animation, the art department and voice acting jobs on occasion. So I left my life in England behind and was flew out to Texas. A daunting experience to say the least. I’d never flew, or left the country at all before. But I had the comfort of the good guy Jack Patillo to keep me sane through the whole process. I was completely, and utterly happy. I thought everything for once in my life was going my way…That was, until I started to settle into Achievement Hunter._

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

(Name) had been working at AH for about a month now, everything was going well for her, well to an extent. The AH community weren’t always the best at accepting new members, especially females as it changes the lads and gents feel of the group. However the guys and majority of fans made her feel welcome. Today was the day she starred in her first Minecraft Let’s Play, and she couldn’t wait. She loved the game and had always wanted to explore Achievement City, and what made it even better was the fact they decided to do a third edition of Find the Tower. As she had told them it was her favorite of their past Let’s Plays.

She sat behind the monitor at her desk, giddy with excitement, she saw Gavin and Michel looking at her with amused expressions as they could obviously tell she was ready to burst. They, Jeremy, Kerry and Miles had been her closest friends since she got here, maybe because they were closer to her age. Though for the moment she was actually living with Jack, and still got on well with Geoff and Ryan. Who were all now peering over their monitors at her as she happily altered her mic and checked she was all  ready for recording, she wasn’t quite used to this stuff yet, though a lover of games she had very little knowledge when it came to technology, but they were slowly teaching her.

After a few minutes of waiting for everyone to say they were ready (Name) finally looked up from her desk only to notice everyone staring at her, causing her face to grow a little red as she wondered what they were staring at. Working here she’d learnt her old shy self wouldn’t do so well in video’s so she channeled her inner sass for them. But outside of that it was just her awkward, shy yet trying to be ballsy self that had to deal with the guys.

“Wh-…What are you all looking at?” She said, her words merged with undertones of nervous laughter.

“You look like you’re about to go on a conference call with the fucking Queen of England” Michael shouted from his desk, trying to hold laughter in, poking fun at her British heritage.

“Ha!” Geoff and Gavin laugh loudly in sync before (Name) does a certain finger motion that made them only laugh more.

“Right, shut up all of you, we’re starting.” Jack bellows from the corner and before you know it Geoff is trying to jam in his video intro over everyone’s incoherent shouts.

“WHAT’S UP GUYS THIS IS LET’S PLAY MINECRAFT EPISODE, I DON’T FUCKING KNOW, WE ARE GONNA DO ANOTHER FIND THE TOWER IN AID OF THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND HERE.” Geoff screeched over everyone before they all silently paused to see (Names) reaction.

“…Fuck you.” She said in a lifeless tone, causing them all to shout oohs and ahhs, and in true AH fashion she whispered under her breath into the mic, to poke fun at Geoff “Better a Queen than a BITCH.”

“OOO SICK BURN!” Michael shouted as Geoff threw a balled up sheet a paper at her from his desk, though missing by far he sits back down to set the Let’s play in motion.

They had been playing for around an hour now, and it had been a heated battle between (Name) and Ryan stealing the tower from each other, Ryan was running through the game, nearing Achievement City as she seemed to appear from nowhere killing him, and taking the Tower of Pimps.

“AHA! KISS MY ASS YOU CRAZY MOTHER FUCKER!” She shouted out as she ran to the City and erected her tower on her block. Which was temporarily near Geoff’s house. “WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!” She jeered as Ryan cursed in frustration.

“CONGRADULATIONS (Name) YOU HAVE WON THE TOWER OF PIMPS, FOR THE FIRST TIME!!!” Geoff screamed.

“RYAN YOU SUCK” Gavin laughed loudly, loving Ryan’s frustration.

“Yeah dude, she fucking annihilated you.” Jeremy laughed in what sounded like disappointment.

“Well, congratulations, (Name) is the winner so…” Geoff started.

“LET’S STOP!” Jack finished for him and you all finished your captures.

She was so content, it seemed to have all gone very well, and was the most fun she’s ever had recording, but despite her joy and the usual cheeky moods of her friends in AH. Ryan seemed to be looking at her from across the room, his head resting against his hand as he seemed to glare sinfully at her. As she looked at him she poked her tongue out, assuming he was just being moody toward her for winning. However a dark smirk spread on his face before he swiveled in his chair and went back to his computer.

“Lunchhhhh” Gavin sang as he and the other guys walked out of the room, they planned a group lunch at some diner in town that apparently did the best BBQ.

“You comin’?” Michael turned before he was about to leave, looking down to her in her seat.

“Oh…No you guys go. I got some work to do for Miles, and I actually brought my own lunch today, that’s if no one has eaten it out of the fridge aha.” She joked, though surprisingly that was a common occurrence, the culprit’s usually being the guys from broadcast.

“Ah okay, forgot you were miss popular around here.” He also joked before leaving with the rest of them.

 

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

(Name) Had been working away on some scripting for Camp Camp, Miles had told her to write some of her own jokes for the character she voices as he seemed to appreciate her humor. It had been about half an hour since the guys had left so she knew she had at least another hour and a half left to work and eat lunch, and in her barrage of thoughts she found herself laughing childishly at the jokes she was writing. And in the silence that followed, she heard a voice.

“Amusing yourself over there?” Ryan’s voice emanated from the monitor over the other side of the room.

“C-crap! Ryan, jeez I thought you were out to lunch.” (Name) jumped from her chair almost tripping over the wires of her headphones.

“Haha, awh I’m sorry I startled you. But I had work to do too.” Ryan taunted, giving her that strange, half glare half...She didn’t know kind of look.

“Hmm? Really now.” She said sarcastically as she skipped over to his desk, looking down at his screen. “You really are sadistic, making more secret holes to catch cows is not work.”

“Sadistic hm?” Ryan’s voice became dark. He looked (Name) up and down taking in the sight of her small, chubby body, though fully clothed her curves were quite the obvious features and her height was practically half of his. She was even shorter then Jeremy, around 5’1.

“W-what?” She took a nervous step back, not liking the look he was giving her. It was a look she always imagined him giving her, but honestly, seeing it now, it scared her.

“Come with me.” Ryan said bluntly before getting out of his chair and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her all the way into a side office and locked the door behind them. Without saying a further word he walked up to (Name) and pressed himself against her until she was backed into the desk.

“R-ryan…what…” She looked up his tall frame, into his eyes and before she could ask any questions his lips crashed against hers. Even as she tried to pull away his hand slipped up the back of her neck and into her hair, which he grabbed and pulled at to keep her in place.

“Nuh uh uh” He whispered against her lips, before pulling back. “You need to be punished, for going against the Mad King.” Ryan growled into her ear before flipping her body around and leaning her over his desk. His hand snaking down and lifting her dress, running over the curve of her voluptuous ass which is protected by her black lace panties and a pair of black stockings.

“Ryan…S-stop the others will be back soon…” She whimpered, not quite realizing what she was saying showed no signs of not wanting what was happening, only concern in being caught.

“You should be worrying about me…Not them.” Ryan said, pulling once again at her hair before ripping into her stockings, and giving her now only pantie protected ass a slap. Causing her to scream out. “Hmm, look at that cute ass jiggle.”

“Let me go Ryan…P-please.” She weakly begged, knowing full well that the feeling between her thighs was not a negative one.

“I don’t think you mean that (Name).” Ryan added, his fingers pressing against her sensitive pussy through her panties, before sliding back up and pulling her lace panties down to her knees. “Haha, for such protest that pussy of yours is dripping wet.”

(Name) only whimpered in response before she felt two fingers slide slowly, yet deliciously into her tight pussy. “A-ah…”

“Mmm such a tight little hole” Ryan leaned down and growled into her ear, his deep, smooth voice sending chills down her spine. His fingers starting to pump slowly in and out of her pussy. (Name) started to moan quietly, causing Ryan to smirk at the affect he was having on her. He loved watching her curvy little body squirming over the desk helplessly, while he let his fingers take her. It took everything he had not to rip his own clothes off and take her fully, how delicious it would be to slide into her body and tease and torment every little part of her until she begged for him to stop.

“Ah…Ah…AH….AH….” (Names) moans began to get louder as Ryan pumped into her faster, harder and oh so sweetly. She gripped the edge of his desk as she felt herself nearing climax. Her legs shaking beneath her as she tried not to make noise, not wanting to show him how much her body had craved this. How after all this working with him, she’d had this on her mind. Moments later she heard voices come from the main room, the guys were back from lunch, and here she was on the brink of release.

“Uh oh…Looks like it’s time for you to cum little girl.” Ryan’s hand shifted and his thumb was now rubbing against her throbbing clit, causing her to bite her lip to silence the scream that the guys would have definitely heard. She’d never felt this good before, her pussy felt like it was on fire, she wanted nothing more than to explode all over Ryan’s fingers.

“Ryan I’m…I’m gonna…C-cu- Oooooh! ” She whimpered out before she came down hard onto his fingers, her pussy squeezing them hard, and her juices flowing out and down her inner thighs.

“Mmm, good girl.” Ryan purred against her ear before turning her back around and crashing his lips against hers once more. “But in the future, you call me Sir or Master. You got that little girl?” He then said as he squeezed at her ass.

“Y-yes Sir…” She gasped out.

“Better discard of those ripped tights and pull your panties up or you’re going to look extra suspicious." Ryan then pulled away from her once more, looking down to her legs.

“But…I’m wearing a short dress” (Name) Protested, though still doing exactly what he said, throwing her stockings in the nearest trash can.

“I’m sure the guys won’t mind getting a glimpse of what’s under there…” Ryan laughed, though sporting his signature, sadistic smile.

His comment caused (Name) to only huff and unlock the office door where she stormed out to her desk not even thinking of the questions that may come now from her lack of clothing and the fact she was locked in the office with Ryan. All eye’s focused on her with brief looks exchanged among the guys as they all internally wondered what the hell was going on.

“Uh…What happened to the stockings (Name)?” Michael finally spoke up, a quizzical yet amused look spread on his face.

“Uh, ripped them on the corner of my desk.” She answered quickly, hoping she didn’t seem too suspicious. She watched as they all nodded and carried on with what they were doing, then Ryan walked out of the office. Geoff looked at Ryan, and Ryan only smirked in his direction.

“Aha looks like something questionable happened in there” Geoff joked, though in the back of his mind he almost knew.

“Shut up Geoff.” (Name) called from her desk causing everyone to laugh. Before getting up and going to the corner, where she bent down to pick her bag up, forgetting that her ass would now be almost fully on display.

A second later all she heard was a barrage of laughs, wolf whistles, and what she assumed were sarcastic cat calls from each of the guys. Causing her to jump up and blush intensely.

“This is harassment.” She said with a half joking and half serious tone.

“Eh, I think you like a little harassment though.” Ryan added, rewarding him with a stern glare from (Name) who then marched back over her desk and got back to work. She never noticed the six pairs of eyes now stealing glances at her.

_Yeah I had a lot more in store…_

 


End file.
